Finley's World: Bigger, Longer and Uncut/Transcript
This is the transcript of Finley's World: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. Part 1: At the park *The WB and the Paramount Pictures logo are seen, then leads to the movie * Warner Bros Pictures And Paramount Pictures present * A Cartoon Network movies production * Finley world Bigger longer and uncut *(Playing The During Opening Finley Sings Nothing to be Done By Tom Hanks Count on Me by Bruno Mars And Chorus Songs) *'French Narrator:' start out on the familiar Bikini Atoll Island. Ah,the sea. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. camera submerges underwater until it stops in front of the Krusty Krab. Our story begins in Bikini Bottom's popular undersea eatery, the Krusty Krab restaurant, where... *''camera pans down into Bikini Bottom in front of the Krusty Krab'' *'Police:' Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens *''scene is zooming to Squidward's house, and then cuts to Squidward in his bathroom'' *'Squidward:' ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum, La da dee, la da doo, la da dum.♪ *'Squidward and SpongeBob:' unision ♪La da dee, la da doo, la da dum,La da d...♪ *'Squidward:' Huh? *'SpongeBob:' ♪...ee, la da doo, la da dum, Bum Bum Bum, Da da da...♪ *'Squidward:' him, and covers himself SpongeBob! What are you doing in here? *'SpongeBob:' I have to tell you something, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work? *'SpongeBob:' There's no shower at work. *'Squidward:' What do you want? *'SpongeBob:' I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today. *'Squidward:' Get out!! him out the window *'SpongeBob:' Okay. see you at the ceremony. into Patrick, who comes out of his rock *'Patrick:' That sounds like the manager of the new Krusty Krab 2.that he doesn't have his trunks on Oops. Hold on.closes, with Patrick on it. Then it opens again Congratulations, buddy. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, thanks, Patrick. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple. *'Patrick:' GOD I LOVE BEING PURPLE! *'SpongeBob:' We're going to the place where all the action is. *'Patrick:' You don't mean...? *''walks away'' *'SpongeBob ''depressed:' I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression. *'Mr. Krabs:' Poor kid. *appears flying on a banner naked with a GO SpongeBob flag in his butt'' *'Patrick:' Hooray for SpongeBob! Hooray for SpongeBob! Let's hear it for SpongeBob! *''accidentally hits the stage which sets on fire. Everyone except for Patrick runs away'' *''walks up to him'' *'Patrick:' Hey, it's the new Krusty Krab 2 manager! starts crying again Wow, the pressure is already setting in. *'SpongeBob:' No, Pat, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion. *'Patrick:' What? Why? *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs thinks I'm a kid. *'Patrick:' What? That's insane. *'SpongeBob:' I know. *'Patrick:' Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying I'm a kid. walks up to him handing him a Goober Meal *'Waiter:' Here's your Goober Meal, sir *'Plankton:' Well, Krabs, you know what today is? at calendar. The date is wrong Sorry about this, calendar. it March 14? Wait, that's not right. It should say "The day that Krabs fries!" out the window and sees Neptune and Mindy arrive Guess who's here. *''the ocean, Hasselhoff is now gliding like a motor boat'' *'SpongeBob:' Hooray for Hasselhoff! Nothing can stop us now. *'Patrick:' Unidentified object off the hindquarters. *'SpongeBob:' It looks like... diver's boot emerges from the ocean *'SpongeBob:' Bigger boot. But how? boot stops behind Hasselhoff’s foot. From the bottom, Dennis emerges, his sunglasses broken Ah! It's Dennis! *'Dennis:' Did you miss me? I Surivce I Cool i Search The Begining Never Before Part 2: At Sea Finley: OK, Tell me. (Geo Guy whispers to Finley’s ear and then cuts to Geo Guy) Geo Guy: What do ya say? (cuts to Finley) Finley: No! Geo Guy: What? Finley: I mean yes. Geo Guy: Well, there you go. Finley: Yeah, I admitted it. Finley: By the way, has anyone seen Molly? Anna: And that's it. Mr. Gaugh: So you guys went through all this trouble just because you didn't want to go to this school? John: Yeah..please don't be mad at us. Mr. Gaugh: Mad? Why would I be mad? Anna: Uhh, hello?! Because we just took a whole entire school into the sky! Wake up! Mr. Gaugh: Well, this time, I'm gonna let you both pass. Anna, John and Dan: Really? Mrs. Deborah: Don't worry, I promise I will find another way to pay them. Pyro: Oh. Then you might wanna consider that lemonade restuarant I proposed-- MJ: Pyro, we talked about this days ago. Pyro: Sorry. Mrs. Deborah: Well, I guess that's it. But first... Andy Panda: "I shall boil you in a pool full of the hottest lava on the planet and Dry Bowser clones!" TacoComedian: "No no no no no no no no no no! Don't even think about-" Andy Panda: "It's too late to speak! Dingbats, take him into my deadly execution!" [Two Dingbats from The Wuzzles ''pick up TacoComedian, carry him while flying, and drop him into a vat of the hottest lava on Earth and clones of Dry Bowser] TacoComedian: (on impact with the lava) "Nooooooooooooooooooo! I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm-" Tommy Pickles: "Yep!" Roobear: "And you will become a toddler!" Andy Panda: (as he shrinks to toddler size) "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (starts speaking in Ivy voice from this point on) "I'm sorry for posting a death threat on FaceBook on TacoComedian!" Bart Simpson: "Eat my shorts, because sorry will not work!" Chuck E. Cheese: "You will stay as a toddler from now on! You must wear nappies, go to preschool, watch baby shows, eat baby food, play with educational toys, and do everything for toddlers! But you still can't go to my place." Pinky: "TROZ! Do not use the toilet anymore, will ya?" Sophie: "That's right! You must also have playdates with my baby cousin Butter!" Butter: "Pway wit me!" (Translated: "Play with me!") Spiderman: "It's time for angry faces, Andy Panda!" Andy Panda: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I finally made a death threat against TacoComedian! '''Rest of main cast': they're great, etc. Rarity: I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced. Mmm. closes crash Twilight Sparkle: groans What now? screaming Spike: roars (Temintar Theme) Rarity: screams Spike: roars Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash: screaming splash Rarity and Spike: screaming Rainbow Dash: On it! rushing Spike: Rarity? I need to tell you something! Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush– Finley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Finley: AAAAAAAAAHHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAHH- Finley: AAAAAHHH- Bob Beanson: AAAAHHH- Finley: AAAHH- Bob Beanson: AAH- Finley: AH- Bob Beanson: A- Finley: A- Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH- splash Part 3: Meeting Gunther Enderman: (angry) Don't call me a bad boy, you stupid son of a bitch! (Enderman punches Mayor Jeff in the neck) Mayor Jeff: (crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (The hand grabbed Mayor Jeff and took him out of the laptop screen) Mayor Jeff: You have to pay for this. (Cuts to Mr. Bigdog and the rest of the people) (Splish Splash by John Stocker Stampede by Taylor Swift A Dungeon Dragon by Nikki Manoj) (Crowd Train Station) Rainbow Dash: Here it is: the greatest city in the sky! Group: Oooh! Aaah! Rarity: mirror Oooh! Aaah! Rainbow Dash: Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale! Pingux2012 My Fellow Master Builders Including Not To Limted To Fraser Brown Satin Guy Dr. Beanson Gunther Laramine Bloody Fisher-Price Presents "Hexagons" Pink Pig Bananas Yoshi Puppies Dennis Cuddle Bear Oogtar Pingux2012 So We Ben This Lord Buissness Plan To End Of The World On Bikkini Bottom As We Know It Pegasi: Woo-hoo! cheering Pingux2012 MJ, Kirby and Andrew Mr. Hanes John and Dan Anna: Aaron: And More There Is Yep One Hope That Speical Has In Finley Finley: Hello Im Finley: I Think We Got It I Think Was Case Tell me Whole World Was Is In It Mayor Jeff: This Means fake VHS stuff, Paramount or Nickelodeon movies or shows, Paramount or Nickelodeon video games, Nickelodeon Universe, Paramount or Nickelodeon Music, Nickelodeon live shows, Paramount or Nickelodeon Books, P aramount or Nickelodeon clothes, Paramount or Nickelodeon-related foods,Paramount or Nickelodeon toys, and Nickelodeon Suites Resort." Edouard Snootie: "You will go to theme parks not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon such as Busch Gardens, Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Six Flags, Knott's Berry Farm, Warner Bros. Movie World, SeaWorld, Dorney Park, Lake Compounce, Disney's Hollywood Studios, Legoland, Coney Island, Alton Towers, Hersheypark, PortAventura, Silver Dollar City, Wet n' Wild, and Universal Studios." Walter Raccoon: "You will be forced to read books not made from Nickelodeon Books, Simon & Schuster, and CBS Corporation such as The Wind in the Willows, Dr. Seuss, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, A Tale of Two Cities, Moby Dick, The Bible, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Where the Wild Things Are, A Farewell to Arms, Flowers For Algernon, Anne of Green Gables, To Kill a Mockingbird, The Tell-Tale Heart, Matilda, The Old Man and the Sea, and others." Wallace: "You are also going to watch my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death." Wanda Raccoon: "And you will not participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards either!" Geo Guy: "That's right! Only Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, the rest of the adults, and I will go and participate at next year's Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards!" Ernest Otter: "And also, we got something special for you." Dora: "What did you get me?" Spike Shut Up: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Shut Up For You Ever Again Rest of main cast Crowd Boooooo: Munchy Beaver: "I'm Munchy! The more fake VHS openings you make, the more logs I bite on!" Pinch Raccoon: "My name is Pinch, and I don't ever want to see you again because you made bootleg openings!" Scootch Raccoon: "I'm Scootch! You stink!" Ootsie Snootie: "I'm Ootsie." Bootsie: "And I'm Bootsie." Ootsie: "We both hate you and we wish that your show was removed from Nick Jr. because you are for babies." Wallace: "I am Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. I hope you start liking my franchise." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel, and I didn't like it when you made 5 fake VHS openings and uploaded them on YouTube. Thank god that your account has been closed." Rainbow Dash Ha Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. And you are grounded grounded grounded for eternity." WilliamWill2343: "Last, but definitely not least, I am WilliamWill2343. You made me and my pal Sophie upset because of what you did! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded!" Justdancingsamuel: "Here is your first punishment, we will change your voice from Kayla to Scary Voice." Tommy Pickles Get Out Now Part 4: The Windstone Monster :gasping, Dry Bowser screaming :Shining Armor: No! :Finley: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- :Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- :Finley: AAAAAAAAAHHHH- :Bob Beanson: AAAAAAAAAAHH- :Finley: AAAAAHHH- :Bob Beanson: AAAAHHH- :Finley: AAAHH- :Bob Beanson: AAH- :Finley: AH- :Bob Beanson: A- :Finley: A- :Both (fading volume): aaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH- :Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: gasps :Plankton: Chum! Get your red, hot chum here! What's the deal? According to my algorithm, takes out a calculator with the number "102682" on it. beach-goers should be famished throws the calculator behind him and looking for a treat... a treat like chum! Hello? It's perfectly edible, people! pole destroys Plankton's chum cart and causes his outfit to fly away Oh, come on, man! This is my livelihood! :SpongeBob: No. :Princess Celestia: Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna. :the Bikini Bottom City Hall where a bride and a groom are getting married at the steps and the front door while everyone is cheering. :Rainbow Dash: Check me out! Uh, she can have it. Turns out this is the one that really speaks to me. :Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie always wins in the end! laughs :Rainbow Dash: I doubt it. :The goo bubble continues to fly above the city and rains goo on the townspeople and buildings. Everyone starts screaming. The bubble bends two skyscrapers :scream :(They run off the left side of the screen, and then we see them walk into the street and onto the other side of the road and keep running) :Anna (deep voice): YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU :(They both The Windstone Monster run off) : Part 5: Big Bad Flashfreeze *Laramine is sleeping on a log when Finley pees on her tail. She wakes up with her tail covered in gator urine. *Gunther and Yoshi see. *Laramine: I'm Laramine, the Flashfreeze monster. *Finley: I'm Finley, the gator. *Laramine: See those hooves? *Finley: Feel my feather! *Laramine: Now, a dinosaur for breakfast, a gator for lunch, and a Lightwing for dinner. *(Big Bad Flashfreeze plays) *Inferno monsters poop on Laramine's head. *Finley Small: Bombs away!!!!!! *Warren: Yes! *Ming Ming: I am Ming Ming Duckling! You also wrote 1997 on the Neon Mickey! It ended in 1986, NOT 1997! *Mr. Conductor (RS): I am Mr. Conductor! You are grounded (x12) for eternity! *Mr. Conductor (GC) And I am Mr. Conductor's cousin! You are banned from Disney! *Warren: Barney, can I please make Toy Story 2 Masterpiece Collection 2002 VHS? (sniffing) Because if you don't, I'll beat the sh*t out of you ***holes. *Barney: (400% loud voice) OOOOOOOOOH, HOW DARE YOU CALL US BAD WORDS AND THREATEN TO BEAT US UP! AND THE AWNSER IS STILL NO! You are grounded (x15) for eternity!( normal voice) Disney shows, Disney movies, Disney video games, computer, iPod, YouTube, GoAnimate!, pizza, ice cream, pasta, and fun! *BJ: And Theres Also Mcdonalds Burger King Carls Junior Jack In A Box Wendys Sonic Taco Bell Steak And Shake Rallys Dominos Pizza Pizza Hut KFC Arbys Ihop Dunkin Donuts Chick Fila Long John Slivers Popeyes Dairy Queen Baskin Robins And Five Guys As Well. The only places you will go is Old Country Buffet, the Chinese Restaurant, the Mexican Restaurant and the Thai Restaurant. *Dora: "Holy S***!" *Dance Mix starts and plays music that contains songs not made by Paramount or Nickelodeon. It lasts for 4 minutes. The first phase consists of the Big Bag theme song, ハロー!!えいご (Hello! English in Japanese. A song that is part of Love Is In Bloom From Mlp Royal Wedding the JoJo's Circus theme song, and the Bubble Bobble arcade music, the second consists of the Wander Over Yonder theme song, the Salty's Lighthouse theme song, Can We Fix It from Bob the Builder, the Heigh Ho song, and the Naughty Naughty Pets theme song, and the last consists of The Wuzzles theme song, the Higglytown Heroes theme song, Sing With Me from The Wiggles, the Wallace and Gromit theme song, the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song, the Bear in the Big Blue House song, and the Despicable Me song *Sophie the Otter: "Now that I have The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie on DVD, let's all watch The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie together." * Wanda Raccoon, Edouard, Georgina, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, PB&J, Sophie the Otter, Sydney, Flick Duck, Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Racoon, Scootch, Bootsie, Ootsie, Wallace and Gromit, Justdancingsamuel, Queen Lanolin, WilliamWill2343, Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, Santed Sailor, Lucas Guy, Oh No *'Dennis:' It's gonna take a lot more than five...at the dollars What is this? *'SpongeBob:' That, sir, is five Goober Dollars. Legal tender at any participating Goofy Goober SpongeBob... I got bubbles. Fun at parties.soapy bubbles into Dennis' eyes *'Dennis:' My eyes! SpongeBob *'Patrick:' I got you, SpongeBob. him *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, buddy. threatens to squish them Uh, thanks a lot. *'Dennis:' lines That's it. I'm through messing around. See you later, fools! the boat Huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'Patrick:' suddenly crashes with a floating sailboat and falls into the ocean See you. *''the Krusty Krab 2'' *'Mindy:' So you think....I'm....stalling. *'Neptune:' Where am I, in Crazytown? I have had enough of this nonsense! You out to wait in the carriage until the executed is done! *'Mindy:' But, Daddy... *'Neptune:' Now! goes outside. Neptune put locks on the door *'Mindy:' No, no, no! Oh, SpongeBob, wherever you are, you better hurry. *'Hasselhoff:' up Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. Bikini Bottom's directly below. *'SpongeBob:' But we'll never be able to float down in time. *'Hasselhoff:' Who said anything about floating? turn into launchers *'Announcer:' Initiating launch sequence. *'SpongeBob:' Did you see that? *'Patrick:' The control. *'Hasselhoff:' All hands on deck. *'Announcer:' Ten seconds to liftoff. Nine, eight... *'Neptune:' his trident Eugene Krabs, the time has come... *'Mindy:' Outside No! *'Plankton:' Yes! *'Announcer:' ...six, five... *'Neptune:' ....for you.... *'Mindy:' Outside No! *'Plankton:' Antennae Yes! *'Announcer:' ...three, two... *'Neptune:' ....to fry! *'Mindy:' Outside No-o-o! *'Plankton:' Wide-eyed Yes! *'Announcer:' ... one. Patrick, and the crown are launched back down to Bikini Bottom *'Spongebob & Patrick:' AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *'SpongeBob:' Never!!!!!!! [Jumps to Hasselhoff's other foot dramatically *'Dennis:' lines That's it. I'm through messing around. See you later, fools! the boat Huh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'All ''SpongeBob:' ''and then lift SpongeBob up on their shoulders. Part 6: The Dragon Emmet No, guys. wait up! Ah Where am I? Batman Relax everybody. I’m here. Rainbow Dash: Aww, that's okay. Don't worry about it. "Dumb-Bell": Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick! Rainbow Dash: Sorry, boys... Rarity: Good luck, Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and mind doesn't really match my wings. Police Take him to the moulding chamber. Wyldstyle You’re the Special! The prophecy states that you are the most important person in the universe. That’s you, right? oohs Rarity: Uh-oh. Misty Fly: Ooh! Soarin: Aah! Spitfire: Uuh! Princess Celestia: gasp Is The Dragon Dragon Roars [Princess Aurora I know you are there. Don’t be afraid. Rainbow Dash: Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic the Hedgehog gulp rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now! gasps Rainbow Dash: grunt King: Bring me her head. Batman Pow! Wham Rainbow Dash: gasp OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH! Rarity: Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Part 7: Human Again Mario I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again, With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again, only human again Poised and polish and gleaming with charm I'll be courting again, chic and sporting again Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm. (The Finley World Cast: Ha, ha!) Applejack Fluttergirl I'll hop down off this shelf, and tout de suite be myself, Victor And Erika I can't wait to be human again Lance When we're human again, only human again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more When we're human again, good and human again Max Ruby Louise Morris Roger Kevin And Ivy: O, cherie, won't it all be top drawer? I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir faire I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair It's my prayer to be human again Joey And Geo G: When we're human again, only human again When the world once more starts making sense Conderman I'll unwind, for a change Luigi: (really? That'd be strange) Catherina Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back, sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fools made of wax, I'll get down to brass tacks and real-A-A-A-x! Chorus: When I'm human again! So sweep the dust from the floor Let's let some light in the room I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell any day now Shine up the brass on the door Alert the dust pail and broom If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now Open the shutters and let in some air Kayla Put these here and put those over there Chorus: Sweep up the years, the sadness and tears and throw them away We'll be human again, only human again When the girl finally sets us all free Cheeks a-blooming again, we're assuming again We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre We'll be playing again, holidaying again And we're praying it's ASAP We will push, we will shove They will both fall in love And we'll finally be human again... We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again We'll whirling around with such ease When we're human again, only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again Stepping, striding, as fine as you please Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn, when we're finally re-born And we're all human again! The End Credits *(Note Playing During The Credits Paul Simon By Father And Daughter) *Directed by Finley Small *Written by JtheLioness and Mooroo7 *Story by Phil Harnage *produced by NTPOCKETS And Finley Small *executive producers GILLISLOOLOO Geo G And Prince Charmings *supervising producers CHRIS SAVINO And Terry Ward *editing by DREAMWORKSPATRICK *music by MICHAEL GIACCHINO And John Debney *storyboarded by TJSWORLD2011 *Cast *Finley Small as Himself *TERRY WARD As Fraser Brown Satin Guy Dr. Beanson Pingux2012 *LUCAS HURFORD As "Hexagons" Pink Pig *ROBERT W. STAINTON As Gunther Laramine Bloody Fisher Price Presents *BRIAN BLAND As Pyro R *Kayla as Dora, Sophie, and Jelly *Kimberly as Mrs. Marquez and Peanut *Shy Girl as Butter *Lawrence as Mayor Jeff *Dallas as Mr. Bigdog *Paul as Ernest Otter *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Kate as Aunt Nanner *French Fry as Redolfo *Julie as Shirley Duck and Bootsie Snootie *Belle as Betty-Lou Beaver, Queen Lanolin and Connie Crane *Susan as Wanda Raccoon *David as Walter Raccoon and Cap'n Crane *Simon as Edouard Snootie *Catherine as Georgina Snootie *Princess as Sydney Otter *Young Guy as Flick Duck *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver and Sophie's yelling voice *Tween Girl as Pinch Raccoon *Ivy as Scootch Raccoon *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Wallace and Justdancingsamuel *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Scary Voice as Dora's altered voice *Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy Mario Luigi *Speakonia Male 1 as Alien Leader of Da Planet of Stupedigy *Callie as Catherina *Kayla as Tween Cat *Kate Couric As Princess Celestia *EddieMcCraig As Princess Luna *Nathan Lane As Plankton: *Brashgirl901 as MJ/Mrs. Bende *Pyro R. as Kirby/Pyro *TjsWorld2011 as Andrew/Mr. Hanes *Tara Strong as Nelly *Tom Kenny as Mr. Garsa *Megan Good as Principal Deborah *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Anon *IAmBagel as Mr. Randis *Charles Martinet as Mr. Gaugh *Megan Good as Ms. Deborah *Production Designer: Yarrow Cheney Art Director: Robh Ruppel Storyboard: Frans Vischer DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Character Design: Jeff Johnson Prop Design: David Lee Location Design: Kurt R. Anderson Visual Effects Design: Aram Song Visual Development: Mike Inman 2D ANIMATION CREW Workbook/Layout: James Beihold Background: Phillip Phillipson Supervising Animator: James Baxter Lead Animator: Anthony DeRosa Animation: Alvin Hung Clean-up: Mi Young-Lee Visual Effects: Don Bluth Rough In-betweeners: Raul Aguirre, Casey Coffey In-between Animation: Ntpockets Ink & Paint Supervision: Roberta Greutert Technical Supervision: Spongebob Funpants Technical Directors: Gary Goldman, Memy9909 Ink & Paint: Don Bluth, Alvin Hung James Sharp Animation Check and Processing: Stephen Hillenberg Scanning/X-Sheet/Color Styling: Lucas Huford Compositing and Digital Camera: Frank Welker, Craig Johnson CGI ANIMATION CREW CGI Animation Supervisor: Adam Bruke CGI Animator: Michael Sprader CGI Technical Supervision: Frank Pakier CGI Technical Directors: Craig Caton-Largent, Chris Keene Modeling/Texturing: Frank Greeco, Frank Summers Shading/Compositing: Bob Moyer, Marc Cooper Lighting: Amy Moran, Jae Kim, Lisa Kim Visual Effects: Jack Prulus Rendering: Taylor Smith CGI Animation Director: Roggi Ruppel Director of Animation Photography: Don Burgess EDITORIAL Editorial Supervision: Warner Leighton Editor: Sim Evan-Jones First Assistant Editor: J.J. Abrams Second Assistant Editors: Luis Alvarez Y Alvarez, Jason Hudak, Elizabeth Thomas, David Suther ANIMATION CAMERA Camera Manager: Joshua Hollander Camera Supervisor: Louis Rivera Camera Software & Engineering: John Hee Soo Lee, Matthew Martin, Babak Sanii, Drew TTV Rogge Camera Technicians: Cosmic Don, Jeff Wan Photoscience Managers: David DiFrancesco, James Burgess PRODUCTION Production Supervision: Howard Hanson Production Staff: J.J. Abrams, Tjsworld2011, Lucas Huford, Geo G. Additional Production Support: Lia Abbate, Andrea Alexander, Leah Allers, Kathy Cavaiola-Hill, Patricia L. Chung, Susan M. Coffer, Maria Gomez Lizardo, Daniela Mazzucato, Mary Jo Boyd-Miller, Melissa Miller, Allyson Mitchell, Colleen Murphy Assistant Production Accountants: Danielle Boser, Nancy Guo-Gustafsson, Frank William Knittel Jr., Lisamarie Worley POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor: Cheryl Murphy Post Production Staff: Eric Cole, Steve Oakes, Richard Winkler, Frank Welker Post Production Sound Services by: SKYWALKER SOUND, a Lucasfilm company Sound Staff - Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom, Re-recording Mixing: Tom Johnson, Gary Summers Sound Effects Editorial Staff Sound Effects Editorial Supervisor: Randy Thom Sound Effects Editor: Teresa Eckton Foley FX Services by: ONE STEP UP MUSIC Music Composed by: Alvin Hung, James Newton Howard, Hans Zimmer, John Powell, Kevin MacLeod Music Staff - Orchestrations by: Patrick Doyle, John Bell Music Arranged and Produced by: Quincy Jones Music Staff - Score Recorded by: Frank Wolf, James Horner Score Mixed by: Geoff Foster Music Staff - Executive Music Producer: Hans Zimmer Conducted by: James Newton Howard Score Recorded and Mixed at: SONY PICTURES STUDIOS Music Preparation Copyright: Booker White *Soundtrack Album On Columbia Records Category:Transcripts Category:Finley's World: Bigger, Longer and Uncut